


Pouting Elichika

by FrostKit_Kumikochii



Series: Everyday Life of μ's generations [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff that will melt your heart, more tag will be added, no aqours yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostKit_Kumikochii/pseuds/FrostKit_Kumikochii
Summary: After an event Eli got insecure and sad, Nozomi notices and tries to cheer her up.Shorts part of Everyday Life of μ's generations(ELMG) series.





	Pouting Elichika

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was posted from ff.net. Enjoy~

It was an amazing day, everyone had fun, and she managed to surprise her darling wife with her daughter. Wife and daughter. Those titles always filled her with joy and it still does. Who wouldn't she married with her wife whom she knew since their time together in Otonokizaka, a place where many miracles happened. Then after that her daughter was born, her little Ai, her little love. Nothing made her happier except maybe a little tease for her wife now and then.

Speaking of teasing, right now that wife of hers is pouting. After that surprise party while they were relaxing, her daughter suddenly talking about marriage, it just a passing child thoughts spurge by Rin's romantic 'adventures'. Of course it just elects her wife's denial and until now she still haven't recovered.

"Elicchi, how long are ya goin ta' pout?"

"…"

With a sigh the purple-haired girl sat beside her blonde lover. When feeling the warmth of the purplenette, the said lover just lay her head on her shoulder.

"What's the matter Elicchi?" She softly encourage the woman. It took a while to hear the answer but she knew her blonde lover was just thinking.

"It's just…"

"Just?" The blonde hesitated before answering.

"It's just that the thought of our little bundle of joy… will one day get married… I… I kind of got sad…"

There was a dead silence following after that. As it grows the blond grew more anxious.

"It's stupid… never mind." Eli stood up intending to escape but before she could an arm wraps around her torso and she fell back, siting on her wife's lap.

"Elicchi, it's not stupid. I know why you think of it like that, sure one day our little Ai-chan may gone off married someone and we have to accept that." Nozomi tightened her grip, not enough to suffocate the other but enough to comfort each other.

"But you know, our little Ai-chan is still little. Her time is still far off so we don't need to worry about it for now, alright?"

Nozomi looked to her wife's eyes and smile that sweet smile that caused the said wife to smile also.

"Besides, if ya worried about losing our little bundle of joy. How about we make more of our little bundle of joy. E-li-cchi."

That night Eli was so glad at the time like this that their daughter was not one to be easily woken up.

**Author's Note:**

> Review are appreciated~


End file.
